


Loving Through The Radio

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Falling In Love, Insecurity, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor host different radio shows in the same building they've only heard each other's voices but never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Through The Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddleston_loki_lover_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> I want to thank hiddleston_loki_lover_au who not only helped me with ideas for this, but she also edited this for me so thank you for being my beta, I really appericate it. I dedicate and gift this to you. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I worked really hard on this one, took to long but worth it I think.

Loki woke up Thursday morning, he had to get to work  it was that time again to record his radio show. He got in his car and turned on the radio.

He loved listening to the morning show; the guy who hosted had the most sensual voice Loki had ever heard.

When his music came on, Loki found himself smiling. "Good morning, you're listening to G'day Mate with Thor Odinson." He said.

"Hello to you too, handsome."  Loki thought to himself. He found it quite funny, that they both worked in the same building, yet they had never met.

He had only heard his voice; it was enough though to paint an image in Loki's mind. He wondered what he looked like.He imagined blonde and tanned, with blue eyes, tall and incredibly handsome.

"One day."  Loki said as he turned the car into the parking lot near the radio station. He found his reserved spot and parked his car.

He then got out and locked his car, walking into the building. He didn't notice Thor's car driving past him. Now he entered the station. It was a large building.

Loki showed his I.D. to the security guard, who greeted him kindly. Loki nodded his hello and walked towards the elevators.

Thor's voice was echoing in his mind, "Oh my god."  Loki whispered to himself, savoring the moment. If only he could tell Thor in person just how much he's touched him. He could only dream.

He got off the elevator on his floor and walked towards the recording studio, saying hello to the staff members who greeted him along the way.

He walked into the recording studio and was greeted by Sif, his producer. "Ready?" She asked. "Ready" he said and sat down in his chair.

He had no idea that Thor was listening to him, he loved Loki's show. The signal came on and Thor melted as he heard Loki speak.

"Hello, you're listening to How's Tricks? With Loki Lauyfeson, the show that plans your weekend for you."

"Hello my lovelies, if any of you are looking for a good movie this weekend, I have one just for you.  Mission Impossible: Rouge Nation.  I just saw it and I must say it was a lovely way to spend my time; Tom Cruise is my little guilty pleasure.

As always, if you'd like to share your thoughts with me, our number is 1800-66456. I'm here waiting my lovelies, now how about some music? Here's one of my personal favorites; an oldie, but a goodie.  Janet Jackson with Doesn't Really Matter. Enjoy." He said as the song played.

Thor was somewhere in his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Fandral, his best friend and sound tech/producer. They were at Thor's apartment going over his lineup for the next week.

"Where are you?" Fandral asked.

"Sorry, I just really love this show." Thor said.

"You like How's Tricks?" Fandral asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, it's a good show, Loki is funny." Thor said.

"How is it you haven't met yet?" Fandral asked sipping his coffee.

"We work on opposite ends of the building, the chances of us meeting are so slim." Thor said sipping his own coffee.

"You have no faith." Fandral said.

"I have plenty of faith, now how about we get back to work?" Thor said finishing his coffee.

Fandral shook his head smiling and put down his coffee mug as they got back to work. Thor half listened and half worked with Fandral. He couldn't help it, Loki's voice was so sensual; like velvet.

One day he would meet him, one day.

Weeks went by, Loki found himself listening to Thor's show more and more. The more he listened, the more he could sense he had feelings for him.

No they hadn’t met, but his voice; oh his voice, it spoke volumes to him. If only he had the courage to ask him out, but that would only be strange.

After all, they had never met before; going up to him now was the wrong move. Loki sighed to himself as he walked into the recording studio.

"What's wrong?" Sif asked.

"Nothing." Loki said as put his things away.

"Loki." she said sternly.

"Sif, nothing is wrong can I please do my show now?" he asked.

"Go ahead." she said.

"Thank you." He replied quite peeved. He put a song on early in the show and sighed.

"Okay that's it, what's wrong?" Sif asked.

"Fine, if you want to know it's…no it's stupid." Loki said, dismissing it.

"Loki, it's affecting your work, now come on tell me." She said encouragingly.

"Alright, it's a guy." Loki said. "What guy?" She asked, curious.

"The guy from the morning show." Loki explained. "Thor Odison, from G'day Mate?

“I didn't know you even listened to it" Sif said.

"Of course I listen to it, have you heard his voice? It's so sexy and alluring. Too bad I'll

never meet him." Loki said. "Why not? Loki, if you like him, why not ask him out?" Sif said.

"Why not? Oh let's see, because I can already picture how that will go, ‘Hi I'm Loki, you know, from How's Tricks?, I listen to your show a lot, in fact you could say I'm a huge fan. What’s that you say? You would never go out with a guy who sounds like he has a voice fetish? That's alright, I already knew that. It was my producer who suggested I do this.

As who wouldn't want to date a guy with a voice fetish?" Loki ranted, not noticing that Sif was trying to tell him something.

"What?" he asked peeved.

"Loki, your mic was on everyone heard you!" Sif said. Loki was mortified as he realized where he leaned his elbow; it had accidently left the mic open.

Oh no, this was bad!.

"We have a caller on the line." Sif said trying to ease Loki.

"You're on the air." Loki said wanting to bury himself somewhere.

"Loki, you should go for it. Don’t be scared, just take the plunge. Ask him out; you've got nothing to lose." the female listener said.

"Thank you for your call, I appreciate it, next." He said, feeling even more mortified as caller after caller encouraged him to take the plunge.

"Well that's about all the time we have, my producer is telling me we have another caller on the line. You’re on the air, welcome to Loki's final show, how are you?" Loki said, clearly still wanting to bury himself.

"Well, I hope it's not your final show. I really like your show. I was wondering what you're doing Friday night?" Thor asked. Loki was horrified it was Thor.

"Finding a rock to bury myself under, why?" Loki asked.

"Too bad, I was wondering if you'd go out with me." Thor said.

"Oh very…what?" Loki asked, shocked.

"Will you go out with me Friday night?" Thor asked again.

"Why would you even want to?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I heard your every word and I really like you too. I've been listening to your show for a long time, trying to get the courage to ask you out. Now I have so I'm asking you again. Loki Lauyfeson, will you go out with me?" Thor said.

"I…yes, yes I'll go out with you" Loki said, not even registering this was happening. "I'll give my number to your producer. Oh, and Loki, you have a sexy voice too and if thinking so makes me a guy with a voice fetish, then so be it" Thor said and hung up.

Loki was shocked. Did that really happen? It did and everyone heard it. This wasn't part of his plan, okay so he didn't actually have a plan, but if he did it wouldn't be this.

Loki took his number from Sif who was all too pleased. Loki on the other hand, still felt mortified. He was glad to finally be back home, now he could gather his thoughts.

Or at least he could till the phone rang, "Hello?" he answered not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hey, I hope it's okay me calling." Thor said.

"Oh! Hi, yes of course I'm just surprised you did" Loki said as he sat on his couch; the cordless phone at hand.

"I'm not, I really wanted to talk to you." Thor said.

"I'm sorry about that, I can't believe that happened." Loki said.

"You're right, it should've happened sooner I've wanted to meet you for a while now." Thor said.

"May I ask why?" Loki inquired.

"I like your voice and I want to see the man behind it." Thor stated simply.

"But that's just it, I could be an awful person for all you know. What if I don't meet up with your expectations?" Loki said.

"I don't think you're an awful person,  I think it takes guts to do what you did even if you didn't mean for it to happen" Thor said.

"You already sound really sweet." Loki said, lying back on his couch.

"You sound the same, so where do you want to meet?" Thor asked. Clearly he liked getting to the point. Loki liked that.

"You can pick out the place." Loki said.

"There's this coffee shop close by to the radio station. The one with the cat in the logo." Thor said.

"I know that place, I go there sometimes. They have good food." Loki said.

"So, as cliché' as this will sound, how will I know you?" Thor asked.

"I'll wear a dark green jacket with a gold lapel and a green stone necklace. You?" Loki asked.

"I'll wear a long dark burgundy jacket with a grey shirt and black dress pants and a yellow rose in my hand." Thor said.

"Alright, sounds good. So I'll see you there Friday at 19:00?" Loki asked.

"Yes, it's a date. I'll be waiting Loki, till then." Thor said softly.

"Till then." Loki said as they both hung up.

Friday came a little too fast for Loki, he was so nervous. He walked to the coffee shop and couldn't help fiddling with a lock of his hair.

It was a nervous habit he picked up, he only stopped as he crossed the street and entered the coffee shop. He looked around and then it happened. He saw him. There was this blond Adonis sitting in a corner booth, wearing a dark burgundy jacket with a grey shirt.

The song "I Wanna Touch You" by Def Leppard began to play in his head till he silenced it by yelling in his mind, "Shh! Kneel!" He took a deep breath, approaching him. Look at him, he's everything I imagined. Tall, blond, tanned, beautiful blue eyes. Check, all there. Muscular form, am I making a check list in my head?

Get it together, Lauyfeson yes he's hot, but he could be a….his thought was caught off guard by Thor getting up to greet him. "Loki?" Thor asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you finally." Loki said.

"Nice to meet you too, this is for you." Thor said, handing Loki a yellow rose that looked almost golden.

"Thank you." Loki said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took the rose and sat down.

"So what do you think?" Thor asked, leaning back. Loki wished he hadn't as he could see the outline of his abs. Oh, those abs that lay beneath that shirt.

"You look nice." Loki said, hitting himself mentally.

"You look handsome as well." Thor said as they ordered their food.

As the evening went on, Loki found he was surprisingly comfortable. Thor made it easy. He couldn't remember the last time he had a flowing conversation. Thor was proving to be everything his voice promised. Loki didn't want the night to end.

Thor escorted him to his car, Loki pulled out his car keys. "Thank you, I had a refreshingly good time." Loki winced at his words he sounded as if he had just had a good work out.

"It's alright, I had a good time too. I really hope we can do this again, because I for one would love to see you again." Thor said pulling Loki close.

"I think that can be arranged." Loki said softly kissing Thor's cheek.

Thor smiled and kissed the corner of Loki's mouth. "Call me soon?" Thor whispered in Loki's ear.

"Yes." Loki whispered as they went their separate ways.

The following week, when Loki got on air he beat everyone to it. "So, I know what's on all your minds, so listen carefully; there will be no repeat. Yes, we went on a date. How was the date?

It wasn't good, it was great. Will there will be a second date? Yes, there will be a second date, will I share anymore? No, so let's get back to our program, shall we?" Loki said, picturing in his mind Thor listening to him chuckling.

Thor was in fact listening, and yes he was laughing. Their second date followed, they went to the movies.

Thor hired a private screening room. He wanted them to have privacy. They both ate popcorn in a big tub enough for two, not paying attention when their fingers touched.

Thor reached out and stroked Loki's hair who in return, gazed into his eyes. "Movie boring you?" Loki asked.

"I find the company much more interesting, yes." Thor whispered.

"Thor." Loki said, watching as Thor leaned forward inches away from his lips.

"Loki." Thor said tenderly as they shared a deep slow kiss.

Their lips parted and Loki laid his head on Thor's shoulder. "I really like you." Thor said.

"Same here." Loki said, taking Thor's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

6 weeks later

They were dating, Loki couldn't fathom it but they were. They were dating and they were happy. He had never felt like this before, now he brought Thor to his apartment.

They had dinner and were now cuddling on the couch. "You know, your face is even more lovely than your voice" Thor said running his fingers through Loki's hair. "Smooth talker" Loki said as their lips connected in a long kiss.

THE END

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
